Join the Future
|image= |season=3 |episode=39 |jdate=22 January, 2006 |edate=3 February, 2007 |previous=Date of Birth |next=Cosmic Trigger }} Overview While the Gekko is refueling for the final leg of its journey to the Great Wall, Norb orders Gekkostate to play a game of soccer. Tensions are high on the soccerfield as many of the crew question Norb's motives. At the capital, Dewey blames the death of the two sages on the Coralians, and prepares an attack on the Great Wall in retaliation. Synopsis The episode begins with Holland in a green soccer uniform with a ball in the middle of a soccer field. Two hours earlier, Hap, Stoner, Matthew, and Hilda sitting around outside the Gekko. They discuss why they have to play soccer, despite the fact they are wanted by the military. They each pitch their ideas regarding what soccer has to do with trying to get over the Great Wall and they all refuse to play. Holland shows up and tells them that playing the game is part of the path to the Great Wall. Hap immediately questions Norb's ideas, saying that his judgment is off. Holland responds by saying how ridiculous that is and points out about the Compac Drive embeded in Norb's chest. Hap continues to question Holland until he is interrupted by Renton who seems to be quite enthusiastic about the idea of a soccer game. Holland comments on how Renton has grown up and tells him that they're going to warm up, and the two of them run off. The next scene shows Holland, tired, lying on the ground trying to catch his breath while Renton skillfully plays with the soccer ball. Maeter and Linck run up to Renton and compliment him on his skillful ball handling, and Maurice and Eureka also approach Renton. Eureka asks if Renton has played before and Renton says that before he started lifting he used to play. Since there was no soccer team in Bellforest and most of the kids didn't like playing, Renton had to play by himself. Renton asks if Eureka has played before, which she says no and asks if Renton will teach her and says that when she's with Renton she can do anything, much to Rentons embarrassment. Renton runs after the kids and gathers them all to teach them about soccer. Before he can start, Woz walks up and says Holland is calling for everyone. Everyone gathers inside the Gekko where Holland writes and explains his "special schedule" which explains positions and warm ups everyone will have to do, much to everyone's dismay. Out of frustration of their complaining, Holland walks up and erases half of the schedule and asks if everyone is still up to the idea. They still say no and pressure Holland to ask Norb why playing soccer is so important. Norb just smiles which causes them to wonder what that means, in which Talho replies that it means "best not to ask". Down on the soccer field Renton displays more of his impressive ball handling when he slips past Hilda and shoots the ball past Jobs for a goal. On the sideline everyone is commenting on how amazing Renton is. Eureka walks up to Renton and tell him that their complementing him on his skill level. Being modest, Renton dismisses that saying that Hilda was a beginner and therefore it was really easy to get past. Gonzy blows the whistle and signals the game to start. The teams are Renton, Eureka, and Gidget against Moondoggie, Woz, and Jobs. Renton starts with the ball and quickly advances up the field. He approaches Moondoggie and displays some more of his skillfull ball handling. Moondoggie steals the ball, much to Rentons surprise, and shoots the ball to score a goal. Moondoggie smiles at Renton which just makes him angry. He happily hums and walks past Renton while Eureka gives him the ball and tell Renton not to mind Moondoggie. Renton angrily grabs the ball and storms off. Stoner, Matthew, and Hap are hiding behind the bleachers drinking. They impose more of their ideas on why Norb is making them play soccer. They suggest that, through sports, Renton must rid his mind of any frustration that will prevent him from entering the Great Wall. Holland finds them and makes them do wind sprints for slacking off. Moondoggie advances with the ball but is cut short by Eureka who steals it. She passes the ball to Renton who charges up the field while displaying more fancy footwork. Matthew calls out to Renton and tells him to pass the ball. Renton, now worried, continues to play with the ball, leading everyone to realize that he doesn't know how to make a pass. Eureka also tells him to past the ball to her. Holland tells Renton that he's holding onto the ball too long and Moondoggie slides in and steals it, shooting the ball and scoring another goal. Everyone calls Renton out on his mistake including Eureka who coldly tells him to "stop joking around". Stoner, Hap, and Matthew go back to drinking and sharing ideas about what the point is behind the soccer game. This time they conclude that it's just to see how Renton and Eureka work as a pair. Just then a rival soccer team shows up and challenges them to a soccer match. Holland still believes that this is a test to see if they can get over the Great Wall. Before the game starts Eureka apologizes to Renton for being too harsh. She then goes on to say that she will cover for his mistakes which just depresses him even more. The game starts with Moondoggie quickly advancing up the field but two rival players charge after him prompting him to quickly pass the ball to Eureka. Another rival player slide tackles Eureka and takes the ball. She just barely avoids him and ends up falling to the ground, which angers Renton. Hap states that must be against the rules. Stoner replies that because Eureka is so small it just looked like it was against the rules. He goes on by saying that soccer is often called "Martial arts in a grass field". Hap takes the saying too literal and actually kicks a player in the face, and the referee calls a penalty kick. Stoner is put in the game to block the penalty kick along with some other players. They other team kicks it which bounces off of Moondoggies face. A rival player jumps up and kicks the ball in for a goal. Holland gets frustrated and decides to play in the game. After a short while the Gekko team is losing 34-0. Renton apologizes for not doing a good enough job. No one is fixed on winning anymore and all they want now is just 1 goal. Holland declares that it is no longer about Renton and Eureka but about the Gekkostate's pride, and says that they're now doing an all out offensive strategy. At the start of the second half Eureka says something to Renton, but he cannot hear her over the sound of the whistle when the second half starts. Eureka quickly moves past all the rival players and takes the ball. She quickly passes it to Moondoggie who gets assaulted by 2 people. He manages to pass the ball to Renton before being brought to the ground. Renton is now faced with another player in front of him. He starts to play with the ball similar to what he was doing before which makes everyone worried. Eureka calls for the ball and says that he can pass it if he at least tries. Renton weakly kicks it to Eureka who continues to move up the field. Another player attempts to slide tackle her and she quickly passes it back to Renton just in time to dodge. Renton gets close to the goal but is force to do a rainbow kick in order to prevent another player from stealing. The ball is flung high in the air and the goalie attempts to jump after it. Holland also runs after the ball along with Renton and Eureka. Eureka calls to Holland and he looks towards her. She steps on his face and jumps off to get higher. As Holland is dazed and falling to the ground Renton also steps in his face and jumps. They see each other in the air and kick the falling ball together which sends it into the empty net, breaking it and scoring a goal. Everyone cheers and Renton and Eureka both land on top of Holland laughing and smiling. Just then military KLF units storm the soccer field and the Gekko team leaves in a hurry. They board their ship and take off. Back on the Gekko all the members are sitting around sharing ideas on what Norb wanted to accomplish by hosting a soccer game. Talho speaks up and asks Norb what he wanted to accomplish. He starts speaking proverbs when he finally smiles and says "and besides that, it was fun wasn't it"? In the hangar Renton and Eureka are stuck cleaning up as a punishment for stepping on Holland's face. They start to laugh and Renton asks Eureka what she said to him and the second half whistle was being blown. Eureka says that she said "I believe in you". She goes onto say that it is always during tough times that Renton is able to make miracles happen. He looks away laughing and Eureka smiles at him. Dewey Novak is standing on a stage and talking to a crowd of people about the sages deaths. Dewey states that it was the corolians who killed the sages when it was really Dewey himself. He goes onto say that it was like then got what they got what they deserved, and that they should've apologized. He says then that he received an order from coda, the only surviving sage, to strike. Dewey says that he's going to attack the Scub Corals base inside the great wall. The crowd begins to cheer at his speech. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Join the Future" by Tuff Little Unit. *The number on Eureka's soccer jersey is 7 in reference to the show's title. *The Gekkostate is challenged by a team called the RC All-Stars. *The name of the city where the Gekkostate played their soccer name is called Liverchester, which is a combination of two popular real-life soccer teams: Liverpool and Manchester United. *None of the Gekkostate crew has any soccer experience minus Renton, who used to play when he was little. But because he played alone, he lacked how to pass the ball, which became a disadvantage for him during the game. *Norb refused to explain himself to why he insisted that the crew play soccer, but most speculated that it was to test Renton and Eureka's ability to work together as a pair, in preparation for their journey to pass the Great Wall. *Eureka acts stern towards Renton when he made a mistake in the game, but she quickly apologized to him. Category:Eureka Seven